The Rising
by Aether Dragon
Summary: Willow becomes the Scourge of Hell... R&R Please!
1. Default Chapter

Author: Aether Dragon

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own, don't you wish I did?

  
  


A/N: 7th season, picking-up after the First bleeds Spike

  
  


She will rise

She will rise, and the First shall pay Her tribute

For thus it is written

And for She holds the power...

  
  
  
  


The vamp was dust. Buffy Summers sighed with exhaustion as she straightened her poise and looked around for more evil. As she turned to go, there was a rustling in the bushes nearby. She looked in that direction, but nothing jumped out. She turned to go. And then it jumped.

The vamp reminded Buffy of the Master, only worse, probably older. She punched at the vamp. It ducked, and recovered with a speed no vampire she had ever met had. It took her by the throat and lowered it's fangs. 

"Buffy! No!" 

The next moment there was a sudden rush of energy, and the bolt hit the vamp fast and hard. He was on his back, though he was only stunned for a moment. The next second Buffy was halfway across the cemetery, and the thing had her in its' grip again. She struggled for dear life, but it wouldn't let go. Willow was attempting another spell, but the vamp was too fast, and held Buffy before like a human shield.

Willow was scared, and needed help on this. She couldn't beat the vamp on her own, she couldn't even help Buffy. She was thinking of a spell that might work when she blacked out. 

  
  


Buffy was scared. Willow fell to the floor. Her only chance of winning gone. The vamp moved in for the lunge.

"Did you miss me?" The voice was familiar- and unwelcome.

Willow now stood before Buffy and the vamp, but she was different. Her hair and eyes were pitch-black, and she had an aura of evil around her.

"I see. Nice. The first vampire. Let me let you in on a little secret: I'm older and stronger than you. I made the First, and it defied me. I was locked within the Aether for centuries before your time. And now, I'm back, and I'm stronger than ever. Go now, tell your master I am back, and I want my throne back." The vamp fled as though the gods themselves were upon it with fury like no creature has ever known.

  
  


The First was tormenting Spike when the feeling came to it. A feeling of hate going back further than even it went. And for the first time since it's creation, the First was scared. It could sense the vampire on it's way to deliver a message, though it was a message already known. The First looked around. Nothing. No one. It was alone. Damn, where are those servant's when you need them? But the thought was lost in sudden buzzing, as though an angry hornet loomed nearby. And, for the first time ever, the First found a dark corner where it would be safe... it hoped. 

Then, Spike met the eyes of the First. 

"She will rise

She will rise, and the First shall pay Her tribute

For thus it is written

And for She holds the power..."

With that, the blonde vampire burst into laughter, and the First cowered even more into it's corner...

  
  
  
  


To Be Continued 


	2. Chapter 2

The Rising

  
  


Author: Aether Dragon

  
  


Disclaimer: Don't own

  
  


A/N: Same as before, this time, has Spike/Xander too... YAY!

  
  


Cold and Fury

Bright and Storm

Herald Angel

Is no more

  
  


Buffy looked on helplessly. The world around her went to Hell, or so it seemed. Everywhere Willow stepped, the ground trembled. It was as though she was going to loose her mind at this pace. Willow looked at her. "Go to Hell, Bitch!" With that the earth opened to swallow the slayer whole. Her screams went unheard as she plummeted to the fiery pits of Hell.

  
  


And then she awoke. Drenched in sweat, the blond girl sat up in bed. Then it all came back to her. It was only last week that Willow had disappeared into the night, power obvious to all with eyes. She shuddered, then decided to take shower, hoping it would cleanse the mental wounds.

The shower help much, and went further to give her peace of mind. When her stomach growled, she headed downstairs. Xander was in the kitchen, making scrambled eggs for all, except for the blond vampire, who was nowhere to be seen. The night Willow vanished, Xander had caught Spike wandering down the streets, unnoticed, and took him back to Buffys' place. When the slayer filled them all in on what happened with Willow, Xander suggested they all live with Buffy for the time being. 

"So, no Bleached Wonder?"Buffy's question set a blush to Xander that made him look like a Christmas ornament. 

"He was tired after... patrolling... last night." Xanders' comment fooled none of them, as they all heard the bed in the spare room upstairs creak like wild the previous night. The brunet youth took a plate, heaped eggs onto it, then gave it to the slayer. The girl took it gratefully, and settled her self at the already crowded table.

  
  


The long night ended with a group patrol, but no sign of the First, or Willow, for that matter. Just as Buffy was about to head upstairs for bed, the phone rang. "Hello?" "Oh my god, Willow!?" "WHAT? I can't lie to them!" "Uh-huh..." "Sure..." "Ok, tomorrow then." "Bye" The conversation was heard all over the house, but no one asked the slayer about it as she headed off to sleep.

  
  


L.A.- 

A young woman walks around a dark corner, and into an alley. Just as she enters the alley, a shadow jumps for her. Without a word, she suspends the shadowed monster in front of her, positioned in mid-jump. "Where is Angel Investigations?" The youth asked, her eyes glowing blue.

  
  


Another part of L.A.- 

"Cordy? You ok? You look..."The tall, dark man was suddenly cutt-off.

" Cold and Fury

Bright and Storm

Herald Angel

Is no more" 


End file.
